


The Knight and the Dragon

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Again sort of, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dragon Kylo Ren, Evil Snoke, Interspecies Romance, Knight Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Prince Ben Solo, Prince Kylo Ren, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke Ships It, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron is sent to capture a dragon. He didn’t expect what came next.





	The Knight and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe has to say that his day isn’t exactly going well. And that’s putting it mildly. He was sent by Leia Organa to capture the dragon Kylo Ren if he could, and now…now he’s in the dragon’s lair and he can’t do it.

  
“So who talks first?” he says to the dragon. “You talk first, I talk first?”

  
The dragon tilts his head. He looks almost curious, strangely, Poe thinks, like a dog when he’s seen something interesting. “The queen sent you, didn’t she?”

  
“Maybe you could do it with, well, less snarling and growling?“ Poe says.

  
The dragon looks him up and down, with a sort of curiosity that Poe can’t pinpoint. Then, “If she thinks I’m just a creature for you to slay, she’s highly mistaken.”

  
“She wants to bring you home.” Poe says.   
The dragon looks thoughtful. Even a bit sad. Then, “Tell her it’s too late.”

  
Poe’s heart can’t help but ache just looking at him. He seems pitiful, almost like a lost soul, and Poe has to admit that he didn’t expect that.

  
***

  
The food’s not exactly the best. It’s mostly cooked meat, deer meat to be more precise, but Poe supposes it will do. Poe looks over Kylo, who’s mostly wolfing down his meat furiously, and he says, “Where do you come from, anyway?”

  
Kylo looks up at him. “Before? Well, once upon a time, there was a foolish prince who believed everything would work out for the best in the end. He was murdered, I took his place.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“Don’t be,” says Kylo, “He was foolish, like I said. The wizard Snoke destroyed him.”

  
“Where is he now?”

  
Kylo huffs, a little bit of flame exiting his mouth. “Human, I do not know.”

  
***  
Poe shouldn’t be developing feelings for a dragon. And yet, he finds, the more he sees of Kylo, how unsure he is, even soft in places, the more that Poe feels a certain tenderness for Kylo that he doesn’t think is possible. Even when Kylo allows him to leave, he insists he’s not leaving without the dragon. And it’s not just because of Queen Leia.

  
“I love you.” And there’s the truth, out in the open. The truth that Poe can’t quite hide.

  
The dragon seems to transform before his very eyes. Claws become fingers, the scales disappear…until finally, before him is a man, in tattered clothes, with thick, curly black hair. And then there are his eyes. Kylo’s eyes.

  
“Kylo?” Poe says.

  
Kylo nods. “I should explain everything,” he says. “The prince…was me. Is me. Snoke put me under the spell as punishment for my foolishness. I never expected you to save me…” He smiles, faintly. “I love you too. With all my heart.”

  
And Poe supposes that Kylo didn’t have to tell him. In a way, he already knows.


End file.
